The IEEE 802.11 family of technical standards and attendant technology, also commonly referred to as Wi-Fi, is evolving towards a service-centric model of connectivity where devices connect for a specific purpose. The purposeful connections are triggered by applications looking for peer devices that support specific services. Examples of these services include file sharing, printing, media streaming, sensor information, and the like.